


Hurt

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, love makes you do crazy things, one more prediction fic before the new episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed did not mean for things to go this far, now they have to figure out where to go from here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited and anxious about tonight's new episode. So here is one more "what I want to happen" fic, most likely I'll have A LOT of fics to write after the new episode though.

To say that things got out of hand would be a substantial understatement.

Ed should have known from the start that Barbara was playing both of them, plotting to put them up against one another. Not only was she ‘helping’ Edward learn more about Oswald having Isabella killed, but on the side, she was also coming up with schemes that would drive the king of Gotham into a frenzy that would cause him to hate Ed. She had somehow found where Clay Face was hiding and offered him a cozy place in Gotham’s underground if he did a bit of a favor for her. If Ed had known about what she planned on doing, then…. Then regrettably he would have gone along with it.

“Why didn’t you just kill me, it would have been far more painless than what you did to me.” Oswald yelled at the taller man.

His plan had been to wreck him, he wanted to bring Oswald down from his perch. He’d gotten what he wanted, he had nearly murdered him at Lee and Mario’s almost wedding. He recalled Oswald approaching him earlier that day, he had turned on him and put the switch blade to his throat. He couldn’t bring himself to kill him though, the moment the older man had started to cry and beg for his life something within Ed had weakened. Something had prevented him from digging the shining blade into his pale skin and slicing it with ease from one ear to the other. All day he had fantasized about slitting his throat, feeling his blood spray on his face, but in the moment, he found himself unable to do it. Instead he had released him, had told him to go away.

“I couldn’t do that to you.” 

He was weak, he was emotional and weak.

“Why not, it’s not like it matters to you how I feel. I’m disgusted that I trusted you so much, I trusted you and I loved you, and you pulled that. How dare you.”

There was such a heart broken rage fueling the smaller man. Tears still fell from his eyes, light streaks of mascara staining his cheeks. Ed wanted to explain, tell him this is not how it was supposed to go down.

“I didn’t know they would do that, I would never do that to you Oswald.” He pleaded with the older man.

He had thought it would end, but then Clay Face showed up in the manor making himself to look like Oswald’s deceased father. His sudden appearance had startled the man to say the least. The horrid things he had said to Oswald had dug into him deeper than the knife Ed had planned on stabbing him with. Ed had stopped it, he had entered the main room to find his old friend curled up on the floor crying and screaming with his hands clutching the sides of his head. The scene reminded Ed of his own childhood, of the way he would curl up when his father had belittled and beaten him. Seeing Oswald there like that had snapped something inside himself, he had grabbed his switch blade from his pocket and driven it into the imposter’s back. It hadn’t done any real damage, just jolted Clay Face into going to his usual form. The monster had jumped through the nearest window and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

It hadn’t taken long for Oswald to gather himself or at least pretend that he had. That was what lead them to this moment.

“Liar!”

Ed stepped forward, he placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, Oswald flinched at his touch and backed away from him.

“Don’t touch me Ed. You disgust me, I should have known not to trust you or anybody in this God forsaken city. You don’t care about me, how stupid was I to think that you could care about me?”

“You know that isn’t true. Yes, I was-I am angry that you had Isabella killed and yes, I was planning on stabbing you, but- “

“But what, you decided having that freak coming here and pretending to be my father would be funnier?”

“I didn’t know that would happen, I swear to you Oswald. I know how you feel about your parents, I would never do that to you.”

He wanted to comfort him, he wanted to comfort a man that earlier he wanted dead.

“I’m an idiot, I’m such an idiot. I thought you might love me or that maybe you could someday fall in love with me, I know what I did was severe, but I did it for you. I did it, because I wanted you with me. I don’t know why I thought you would want me, I don’t know why I thought I could trust you.”

Again, Ed tried to comfort him, he tried to place a hand on his shoulder. Oswald smacked him hard across the face knocking the younger man’s glasses off and onto the floor.

“No, don’t ever…. Just don’t, what happened to you moving out and not wanting to see me? Why are you standing there like some idiot?”

“I’m not leaving you here like this”

The smaller man hit him in the face again, each hit was a painful sting that left Ed’s skin burning. He knew he should stop him, yell at him, or maybe just kill him to end all this heartache. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he couldn’t hurt him more than he already had that day. He couldn’t kill him, God he could not do that.

“Go away!”

Ed took hold of his wrist to prevent him from delivering another smack to his face. Despite the tension and the mask of hatred Ed stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the older man. Oswald placed his hands against the taller man’s chest as if he were about to shove him away, but quickly lost all motivation to do so.

“I hate you,” he whispered harshly.

“I know”

He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, he placed a hand against the back of Oswald’s head ruffling his hair.

“I don’t want to see you again, just go away.”

He could hear the exhaustion and pain in the smaller man’s voice, he felt his body shaking against his.

“Why am I in love with you?” He asked glancing up at the younger man.

Ed placed a hand against his cheek, he brushed his tears away with his thumb. He wished he could explain why love worked the way that it did. If he had a logical and easy way to explain why they were standing here right now then he would, but he had no explanation. He didn’t know why all he wanted to do was hold him and keep him safe.

“I wish I knew”

Oswald smiled sadly, “I thought you were supposed to be smart, I was hoping you had an answer for me.”

“I think I should get you into bed then I should leave, it would be best.”

The older man didn’t respond, he just nuzzled his face against Ed’s chest. 

He was quiet and compliant when Ed lead him up the stairs and to his bedroom, he was silent and distant when he sat down on the edge of the bed. He allowed Ed to take off his shoes, his socks, his jacket, and his vest. He only seemed to talk or rather argue when Ed tried to stand so that he could take his permanent leave. 

“Don’t go,” he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“I thought that was what you wanted, for me to leave.”

“I do, but I also don’t.”

“Oswald I really think it’s best for me to leave, we’ve both already caused enough harm.”

He knew he should get up and leave, but he remained on his knees kneeling before the older man. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stared up at him. 

“Tell me why you didn’t kill me.”

“I couldn’t do it”

“Do you still want to kill me, you could stab me right now.”

“I’m not going to kill you Oswald.”

The thought of killing him scared him, the joy and rage of a kill had been drained from him hours ago, now he was just left with the fear of what could happen if he stayed in this place any longer.

Oswald moved his hand from Ed’s shoulder to the back of his head, he leaned down until their faces were barely an inch apart.

“Ed?”

Truthfully, he was terrified. He knew he could leave, he knew he could distance himself from this man and they could live separate lives. He knew that if he gave into what he was feeling, what he truly wanted then it would go down a path of uncertainty and pain. He didn’t know how they could move forward or truly be happy, but when it came to love Ed had no concept of what was the right choice.

Ed closed the minute distance between them, he pressed his lips against Oswald’s kissing him gently. He felt the smaller man melt against him. Ed got up from the floor, he placed a hand against the other man’s chest pushing him back onto the bed. He buried his fingers in the older man’s hair as they continued to kiss. 

“I love you,” he whispered against his lips. 

He didn’t know where they could go from here, how they could mend the emotional wounds they drove into one another. He just knew he was willing to dive into the unknown darkness and see where it would take the two of them.


End file.
